


How I Look At You

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: SHINee Universe [2]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun (SHINee)/Reader
Series: SHINee Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How I Look At You

You never believed that you would ever sit in such a fancy place, waiting for your favorite musician; but then again, you never dreamed that Jonghyun would show up to your book signing to profess an interest in your art. In short, you were so surprised and thrilled by this unexpected turn in life, a crimson blush would rise to your cheeks every time you thought about it.

You tried to busy your mind by writing in your small journal. This was a regular part of your writing process: detailing new places in vivid notes so that you could one day recall this scenery for a novel. It was chilly, even indoors, and you kept your coat on to prevent goosebumps from breaking out across your skin. A light piano melody danced through the small restaurant, pleasantly drowning the soft conversations of nearby tables. The sun was setting, so golden rays gently broke through the large window, which took up nearly the entire wall to your right.

Jonghyun had suggested this tranquil place for your first meeting— what did that imply about him?

Perhaps you could have figured that out, had you not been immersed in your writing. Maybe if you looked up, you would have seen Jonghyun’s fond, almost awestruck smile as he passed the window on his way to the front door.

“Sorry I’m late for our first date.” He apologized upon claiming the seat across from you. He leaned across the table, hoping to catch a glimpse of your handwriting as he asked, “Ah, are you already working on something new?”

You had just composed a rather embarrassing line comparing the piano’s melody to Jonghyun’s soothing voice, so you hurriedly closed the book. Of course, your brain inconveniently fixated on the phrase ‘first date,’ but you had to say something when Jonghyun tilted his head at you, evidently perplexed by your jumpiness. “It’s a secret— you can’t read it yet.”

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows excitedly. “Oh! That means you’re writing about me, doesn’t it?”

Thankfully, a server approached to take your orders, so Jonghyun swiftly turned his attention away from you to request, “I’ll take my usual red wine, please. What about you, Y/N?”

“Hm?” You had been too distracted by his appearance to pay attention to the situation before you. However, when you realized that the server was looking at you expectantly, you mindlessly answered, “Um, I’ll have the same.”

And you could tell by the slight upward twitch of Jonghyun’s lips that he knew you had been staring at him. But he must have been too polite to say anything, because he only said, “Bring us water too, please.”

It wasn’t that you never drank— but you didn’t drink too often, especially not on first dates, and especially not on outings you didn’t even know were dates. Honestly, had you been paying attention to Jonghyun’s order, you wouldn’t have copied it. But your conversation had taken off, and you didn’t want to seem weird by neglecting the wine, so you decided to try it.

But you always blushed when you drank, even if you only took a quick sip of wine. Your hopes that your makeup would conceal it were quickly shattered when Jonghyun giggled— a sound noticeably louder than the other conversations and even louder than the piano.

“Sorry, Y/N.” He covered his mouth in an embarrassed attempt to stifle his laughter. “You’re just very cute.”

“Yah, don’t say stuff like that!” You groaned as the tingling sensation crept across your face. You tried to hide your face in your count as you explained, “You made it worse! Quit looking at me like that!”

“I can’t!” Jonghyun matched your whining tone and drew attention from other customers. “This is just how I look at you— there’s nothing I can do about it!”

You peeked at him discreetly, your heart pounding as you resolved to memorize the sparkling smile that reached his warm eyes.


End file.
